


Meanwhile, back in the hotel room...

by ifreet



Category: Psych
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-17
Updated: 2009-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-10 10:30:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifreet/pseuds/ifreet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The porny bit from an unfinished fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meanwhile, back in the hotel room...

Shawn braced his hands against the dresser. Lassiter's hands, tight on his hips, pulled him back to meet each thrust. Sweat stood out against his skin, rolled down his back, triggering a shiver which ended in a moan. So close, so, so close -- he shifted his balance to free a hand to bring himself off. But before he'd finished the move, Lassiter's hands landed on top of his, fingers interlocking, pressing firmly down.

"God, please," he whined, and Lassiter huffed a short laugh, almost a chuckle.

"Not yet," he said. His breath brushed the top of Shawn's spine.

The steady roll of Lassiter's hips struck stronger sparks now, a pleasure so sharp it was almost pain and wrung sounds from Shawn with every thrust. He was moving constantly -- pushing back into Lassiter and pulling away, tugging at his hands, because it was too much and not enough. Lassiter groaned against the back of his neck, thrusts speeding up, become arrhythmic. Shawn's moans were constant, loud. He couldn't hear Lassiter's harsh breaths, but he could feel them, just like he felt the final abrupt thrust, the way Lassiter's muscles locked and his cock pulsed as he came, and still Shawn teetered this side of the edge. A sound very like a whimper escaped.

A soft touch brushed against his neck, too fleeting to identify. Lassiter pulled out, turned him to lean against the dresser, and dropped to his knees, taking Shawn's cock into his mouth easy as the incarnation of his most improbable fantasies. Lassiter, wanting him -- he'd seen the signs. Lassiter, knowing this, being experienced -- that was something else. But he barely had time to register it, much less appreciate it, because he was finally, finally coming.


End file.
